Camping
by nabette
Summary: Tsuna gets dragged off by his right hand man and doesn't have the slightest idea what's going on. Which is, after all, nothing unusual - but why are they sitting in the middle of a sandstorm? 5927


**Camping**

"Uhm- Gokudera-kun? Why are we here again?"

"I thought you'd ask that, Tenth! But don't worry, I already have prepared everything you would need. Here are some sandwiches and there should be some orange juice over here," Gokudera was rummaging around in the picnic basket he had snatched from somewhere and pulled out a container filled with said juice and a cup, "Are you thirsty, Tenth?"

"But - I mean, no thank you, I'm fine - I mean - why are we _here_?"

"You see, Boss! The probability of someone searching for you here is only about nine point two percent. And the likeliness of someone coming here by chance is even smaller."

Tsuna rather liked the diagrams being waved in front of his face. There was a pie chart and a bar graph, both nicely colored and labeled with tiny data he couldn't really make out because of the movement. Tsuna had gotten better at reading Gokudera's graphs. That didn't mean he could understand everything that was randomly thrown at him though.

"But-"

"At first I considered the piano room and the airing cupboard in sector two, but the stupid brats like to play there so those weren't the best options, which left us with this here."

"You shouldn't call them... - the - the closet?"

"You're right, it would have been a lot more comfortable in there. But I brought some blankets and cushions to make up for that, Tenth! I hope it is soft enough to sit on?"

"It it is _fine_, Gokudera-kun. But - why are we sitting in the middle of a sandstorm?"

"Don't worry, Tenth! I have it toned down so that it hides the tent in case someone _really_ walks in by chance, but it won't throw over the tent."

There was another graph waved in front of his face, but at least they were starting to get to the problem at hand.

Currently they were sitting in said tent that was standing in the middle of Gokudera's quite new sandstorm training room. Though the sound of the wind and the sand hitting the outer wall of it was kind of unnerving the interior did look rather cozy. They were surrounded by cushions and blankets like Gokudera had mentioned. Tsuna could also make out the picnic basket, a small stack of paper as well as some heavy looking books that were probably used to help keeping the tent in place. It was rather nice, he couldn't deny that, but that didn't explain _why they were here_.

He had finished going through all of the paperwork which Reborn insisted on him doing earlier than expected. He had allowed himself a little break before going to his mentor to give him the results of his work. Reborn would probably just have pulled another giant stack of paper from some place, Tsuna would never figure out how he did that. But before he even had all the sheets of paper gathered together his storm guardian had come rushing in and pulling him along without any real explanation where they were heading. That was how Tsuna found himself in a tent in the middle of a sandstorm with enough food for probably two days and a right hand man happily grinning at him just like _that_.

Ah - so that was what Gokudera had planned. Tsuna's insides made this odd little twisting movement they liked to do quite a lot when his storm guardian was concerned.

"That's - uhm - nice..."

Really, he should have thought of _that_ far sooner, but his mind mostly didn't work properly with Gokudera around. He was also aware that even his ears should be pretty much red by now and Gokudera should have realized that Tsuna knew what he had thought about. So the slightly embarrassed staring begun.

Usually they could talk about nothing for hours; even if it was just Gokudera complaining about Yamamoto or Shamal or his Sister. When he once used to be scared of him, Tsuna now liked to just listen to Gokudera. But he also knew that he could tell him about nearly everything too and completely trust him with any information. Yet in moments like this both of them never seemed to find the right words, if any at all.

In the following silence the quick breath Gokudera sucked in suddenly seemed nearly too loud to Tsuna and his guardian was looking everywhere but at him. This really shouldn't be this strange anymore, but it was. And while he was still puzzling about what to say, Gokudera had already begun to try to overcome the quiet.

"The Tenth was so busy these past weeks a-and I thought you would like some rest? Not that you couldn't handle everything! The Tenth is the best suited to be the Tenth after all! - I mean - Nobody would be able to do a better job than the Tenth does! But everyone needs a break sometimes - not that you're everyone! You're better than everyone! - It's still important to rest after working so hard though. And the Tenth was really working hard lately! Everybody knows that! - And I didn't want to disturb you or distract you. Even though I - It's just that today it seemed like you were finished earlier, so - "

Tsuna knew this jumbled mess was probably parts and pieces of a speech that had been practiced and recited to Uri as an audience over and over again. There were some more scratches on Gokudera's hands that proved this theory to be more or less true. These hands were now fidgeting like they always did when Gokudera wasn't sure of what to do, what to say. Tsuna knew he itched for a smoke just to give them something to do (as well as to calm his nerves). Listening to him stumble over the simplest words Tsuna couldn't help but keep staring at them.

"A-and I know you haven't been sleeping enough. - Not that you can't cope with it, Tenth! - But some more sleep would help you anyway - and with all those loud idiots around you won't ever be able to rest properly. If someone disturbs you next time you want to sleep, I'll just blow them out of your room, Tenth! So - uhm, sorry for just dragging you away from your work. Though you were finished. I know you went through nearly everything there was today, but I'll help you if there is still something left! Not that you couldn't do it alone, mind you! There are even some documents over here you could go over if you really wanted to do some work. It's nothing really important though. It's just - ...I kind of - missed you, Tenth... And I know that's something silly to say! You were here after all!"

They twitched for something to hold onto, so Tsuna snatched them with his own, gripping the long fingers tightly -

"I'm sorry for being so selfish, Tenth! It's really _not_ right for a right hand man to want his boss all to hims-grmblf."

- and efficiently shutting Gokudera up in mid-sentence.

At least he was looking at Tsuna's face again. Though he didn't look him into the eye and quickly dropped his gaze to their joined hands. Tsuna watched as Gokudera glanced up for a short moment and then flickered his eyes downwards again. Neither of them said anything, but it wasn't exactly quiet as Tsuna thought his heart was thumping far too loudly to be only heard by him. His face was heating up even more and his palms were getting sweaty. Though Gokudera didn't seem to mind, it was still rather embarrassing.

Tsuna knew if he didn't do something soon, they would be still sitting like that tomorrow and by then Reborn would have started to torture him with paper work again, as they definitely would be found sooner or later. Not that he minded sitting like this. Sitting like this was really nice. But they were alone in a tent in the middle of a sandstorm and no one was supposed to find them for quite a while. Gokudera had been right. He had been rather busy the last couple of weeks and alone time together had been practically none existent. So there were other things on his mind than just sitting around and holding hands. Tsuna thought they were both pretty stupid, as he slowly leaned forward. And this really, _really_ shouldn't feel so strange anymore.

Gokudera was squeezing his hands, but Gokudera didn't _move_ in these moments, so Tsuna ended up knocking their heads together rather painfully. At once Gokudera was worrying about hurting the Tenth and Tsuna started to chuckle, because they never could get anything right, now could they? He really had to do something about the name issue Gokudera seemed to have, but not today, not now and he decided to finally shut him up before another apology could be uttered. They were tumbling backwards onto the cushions and blankets when Tsuna crushed their mouths together. He had the feeling they were probably crumbling some of the statistics and the edge of the picnic basket was digging awkwardly into his side but he stopped caring as Gokudera overcame is short stupor and _finally_ started kissing back.

He wrapped his arms around Gokudera as good as he could manage and pulled them as far together as possible, which still wasn't nearly enough. Their legs tangled and there was a hand in his hair and another trailing over his back. It made his breathing catch and suddenly he needed more _air_. Swallowing large gasps of it he put their foreheads together and paused for a short moment.

"I missed you too, Gokudera-kun."

And he had. He had missed just talking to him, to laze around with him, to try to stop him from blowing stuff up. There really had been no time and only now he realized how much it had hurt, how much he actually needed to be around Gokudera. He had been so consumed in his work - trying to plan and build a base as well as make it work, trying to renew some old alliances and worrying over taking over the Vongola famiglia and some new threat no one knew too much about yet. He hadn't even really noticed how much he had missed spending time with him, not only having very short conversations about some problem that needed to be handled quickly.

Now he was the one suddenly being kissed and the hand in his hair had vanished to wander over his sides, rubbing circles on his back with the other one and finally resting on his hips while his own fingers had somehow found their way under Gokudera's shirt. Their teeth were clicking together and Tsuna couldn't stifle an impatient noise when one of those hands started fumbling with the button of his trousers.

The wind around them at once started howling loudly. Then they were thrown around, falling over each other until the whole tent seemed to crash against one of the room's walls. Tsuna found himself in a strange tangle of limbs, at some point one of the heavy books had been knocked against his head and he was now lying painfully atop of it, yet couldn't move. He thought he had some of the orange juice in his hair and all over his shirt. Gokudera groaned.

It was a wonder the tent hadn't been ripped completely apart. It seemed to be more or less intact actually.

"What the hell?! You okay, Tenth?"

"Yeah, I think so-"

Before they could say anything else the wind seemed to get toned down again and the loudspeaker system of the training room screeched into living. Tsuna let his head drop down onto one of the cushions which was luckily laying just within his reach. Now there was a piece of rumpled paper sticking onto his cheek, but that was the least of his current worries. Really, he had already guessed that Reborn would find them sooner or later, statistics or not. He just had hoped they would have at least a bit more time for themselves.

"Come out of there, idiot-Tsuna. As a future head of the Vongola there is no time for you to be slacking of."

Tsuna didn't know if he should laugh or cry. He really should have known that when it came to Reborn it was always sooner than later.

"Though it is nice to know you are finally growing up."

"Haha! If you're saying it like this little guy, then those two have been adults for quite a while now!"

"I know."

"They're doing sex! They're doing sex! Aren't they, aren't they? Lambo-san wants to see!"

Tsuna opted for just knocking his head against the floor.


End file.
